


Love, Always

by ohmythaiboys



Category: Taynew, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythaiboys/pseuds/ohmythaiboys
Summary: And although I would never say it, I want you to know that I've loved you the longest.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 3





	Love, Always

**Author's Note:**

> New Thitipoom's wedding in an alternate universe
> 
> a drabble.

_'I love you, New Thitipoom'_

It’s _all_ I could think of.

Imagine spending eight years of my life with this one person. It was pure bliss. _Every_ moment I spent with you was pure bliss.

I can’t help but reminisce all the times we shared. _The good, the bad._

Whenever we bicker, I was annoyed but pleased. Whenever you do things to me, like clinging to me, I feel at peace.

To put it simply, you are my _home_

You were standing there at the end of the aisle, trying your best not to cry, but you can’t. I can’t help but to cry at the sight.

_I love you so much, New._

Can I just say that you look so good in that navy blue tuxedo and slacks?

God. You’re ethereal.

_As usual._

I wipe my tears with the handkerchief you gifted me last Christmas. A blue handkerchief with a polar bear embroidered to it. You really like claiming me, huh?

I chuckled at the thought.

I probably look weird crying and laughing at the same time but how the hell could I contain my emotions?

It’s overflowing

_My love for you is overflowing._

And seeing you finally standing there sends me different emotions at once.

Happiness

Love

_Pain_

I still couldn’t believe that after eight years, I’ll still be standing beside you.

**“I’m so lucky to have you,”** he said while smiling from ear to ear, tears still continuously flowing out his eyes.

I smiled at what he said...

**“I’m luckier,”** she said while wiping New’s tears.

_...even though it wasn't for me._

But I'm _happy_. 

Being here, standing beside you as your best man is enough.

**“You look beautiful,”** I complimented New’s soon-to-be wife.

**“Bro, she’s mine.”** New acted all tough, like he wants to pick a fight with me.

I laughed at what he said.

_But New, you look more beautiful in my eyes._

And all these I love yous will forever be thoughts that are left unsaid because I never had the courage.

_Because when she came I knew._

I knew when you looked at her, it was the end of us. If ‘ _us_ ’ ever existed.

I knew that I was a fool for thinking that ‘ _we_ ’ could have a chance.

I knew that I'd be hurt seeing you with someone else but I still continued clinging to you.

_Because I'd be more hurt if I don't see you at all._

Ah.

It’s time to let go.

_You are my home but I am not yours._


End file.
